


Til Death Do Us Part

by TonightShadeRed



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, Temporary Character Death, The Astral Plane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonightShadeRed/pseuds/TonightShadeRed
Summary: In Wonderland, Magnus has been forcefully removed from his body, and is drifting into the Astral Plane. This time, his friends aren't able to save him. But, as they say, death is never the end. In the Astral Plane, Magnus has uncovered a plot to destroy the material world, and he has to get back to Taako and Merle in order to stop the new and powerful danger. But the Astral Plane doesn't let go of its inhabitants easily, and Magnus is just a man. Will he be able to defeat his own demons and save the world?An alternate version of Episode 56 of the Suffering Game.





	1. Prolouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So this story is about what would have happened if Magnus had been pulled into the Astral Plane during Episode 56 of the Suffering Game. It's canon compliant (mostly) up until Magnus gets pulled in the Astral Plane, and then it diverges there. Please comment and leave kudos. Thanks!

Magnus is beginning to panic. He can feel himself being pulled into the Astral Plane, and he is helpless. Nothing he does slows his descent into the Astral Plane. If he was able, he would be screaming, but instead, he’s stuck in his silent panic as he drifts closer and closer to the Astral Plane.

 

He sees Taako collapse on the floor, limp, and his spirit rises up into the air. At first, Magnus thinks that Taako’s been thrown out of his body, too, but Taako turns and looks at Magnus. Taako flies straight to him, grabbing his hands right as Magnus’s feet touch the Astral Plane.

 

Taako pulls on Magnus, and alarm flashes through his eyes as he realizes it won't be enough. Magnus is still being pulled into the Astral Plane, and Taako doesn't seem to be able to stop it.

 

Magnus gasps as his feet are pulled into the rift. Fear rushes through him as he sinks farther into the Plane, icy cold enveloping his body. He is now in waist deep, and Taako is gripping his arms and fruitlessly pulling at Magnus.

 

 _He's going to fall in, too,_ Magnus realizes as Taako drifts dangerously close to the rift. Magnus grabs Taako’s shoulders and shoves, sending Taako flying back away from the rift. Magnus sinks to his neck, and he feels a cold hand grip his ankle.

 

 _Goodbye, Taako,_ he thinks. _Tell Merle I'm proud of him._

 

And then, he is yanked fully into the Astral Plane, and everything fades away.


	2. Knocking On Heaven's Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama, take this badge off of me  
> I can't use it anymore  
> It's gettin' dark, too dark to see  
> I feel like I'm knockin' on heaven's door…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the first chapter. Poor Magnus... I hope you guys like it! Please comment and leave kudos! Also, I don't have a beta, so if I make any mistakes, please forgive me or point them out and I will do my best to fix them. Thanks!

“Well, look who it is.” A Cockney accent breaks through the darkness, and Magnus wakes.

 

He sits up, scanning his surroundings. He's in a small, dimly lit room, that is made entirely of a pure black stone. It's lit by two torches that have a strange white fire, and the flames seem steady, but there’s still a chill in the air that makes Magnus shiver.

 

 _How did I get here?_ Magnus thinks. Then he remembers: Wonderland, the rift, being pulled in.

 

His eyes land on the man leaning against the far wall, the one who had spoken and the only other thing in this room other than Magnus. He recognizes him instantly: Kravitz.

 

“Died, huh?” Kravitz says, eyeing Magnus over.

 

“Did you drag me here?” Magnus asks.

 

“What?”

 

“Well,” Magnus feels suddenly reluctant. “I felt a cold hand grab me and pull me into the Astral Plane, then boom, I'm here.”

 

“No, I didn't bring- did you say you _felt_ a hand grab you?” Kravitz stares at Magnus intently. “Were you in your body?”

 

“...No? I was, you know, a spirit or whatever, and I got pulled into the rift. Then it grabbed me.” Magnus watches as Kravitz stands up and approaches him. Kravitz reaches out, touching Magnus lightly on the arm, and Magnus slightly starts at just how _cold_ Kravitz’s hand is.

 

“Can you feel my hand?” Kravitz asks, focused on Magnus, his Cockney accent gone.

 

“Yeah, dude, it's cold. You need to get some hand warmers or something,” Magnus says, feeling awkward. Kravitz drops his hand, staring at Magnus.

 

“What?” Magnus asks, a little defensively.

 

“The dead don't feel,” Kravitz says a little slowly. “I mean, you're very much dead, but for some reason, you're still able to feel. I've never seen that before.”

 

“I guess after dying the first twenty times, I get a few perks,” Magnus says, and Kravitz laughs a little.

 

“I suppose.”

 

Magnus stands up, brushing his hands against the wall. It seems like a solid room, but he can feel a draft of cold air from somewhere, but he can't see anywhere for it to come from.

 

“So this is the Astral Plane?” Magnus asks. “It's a little smaller than I expected, honestly.”

 

Kravitz smiles sadly. “We are in the Astral Plane, but this is not where dead spirits are supposed to be. Which makes it quite strange that you are here, but you've never really been a conventional fellow.”

 

“So what, is this jail? You been bad, Kravitz?” Magnus reaches up and hesitantly touches the white fire in the torches, but the fire isn't hot. It isn't _anything._ It feels like Magnus just passed his hand through air.

 

But as Magnus touches the white fire, Kravitz’s form flickers, and he turns into a skeletal figure for a moment, before regaining his human form.

 

“What- what did you do?!” Kravitz gasps. Magnus turns to see Kravitz suddenly right in front of him. Magnus flinches back, but Kravitz doesn't notice as he examines the white fire.

 

Kravitz holds his hand near the fire, and as his hand passes over it, it turns into a skeletal hand. Kravitz removes his hand and looks at it as it turns back into a human hand, turning it over.

 

“Kravitz?” Magnus asks. Kravitz looks up at Magnus, opening and closing his fist a few times.

 

“There's been a problem,” Kravitz says hesitantly. “The Raven Queen -”

 

Kravitz is cut off as darkness settles over the room like a blanket, almost suffocating and so thick that Magnus can’t see the walls of the room. Kravitz is suddenly gripping Magnus’s arm tightly, and when Magnus tries to pull away, Kravitz’s hand tightens, enough that it would bruise if Magnus was alive.

 

Kravitz is watching the darkness warily. His form changes to a skeletal figure, the red eyes the only light source Magnus can see. Magnus hears quiet, unintelligible whispers through the room, and Kravitz draws a sharp breath.

 

Magnus feels goosebumps cover his skin, and he gets the persistent feeling that someone is watching him. A strong breeze of cold washes over him, and so does a feeling of dread. There is a freezing cold hand on his ankle, and the nails bite into his skin. Magnus instinctively kicks at the hand, and he hears a hiss of anger and the hand tightens its grip.

 

“Enough!” Kravitz snarls, and the hand on his ankle vanishes, and so does the darkness. Kravitz waits a few moments before releasing Magnus’s arm and stepping away from him.

 

“What - What the hell was that?” Magnus asks, and Kravitz doesn't respond for a moment, staring at the wall.

 

“Listen to me, Magnus,” Kravitz says urgently, turning to him. “The Raven Queen is gone. Something… _else_ has taken her place in the Astral Plane. It is ancient, it is powerful, and it is evil. We have to get out of here, and we have to warn others and stop this thing before it destroys everything.”

 

Magnus blinks. “Where do we start?”

 

Kravitz looks back at the wall he had been staring at before. “We're going to break out of the Eternal Stockade. It's nearly impossible and we'll be fugitives from any other bounty hunters.”

 

“What're our odds?” Magnus asks.

 

“Well…” Kravitz hesitates. “About, maybe, 1 in 87 chance of any part of this succeeding, but all together? Imperceptibly small.”

 

Magnus grins. “I'll take those odds. Let's kick some ghost ass.”


	3. Pick Up These Broken Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you say goodbye  
> Don't you say goodbye  
> I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
> If that'll make it right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Taako Tuesday, everybody! This chapter's going to have some serious angst, so just warning you.
> 
> Also, so, I've finally all caught up with all the episodes. I think this story's going to be mostly canon friendly, but only up to the last episode that just recently came up, which was Episode 59. I just think it would be too hard to try and get this story canon friendly as, like, the biggest fucking climax happens.
> 
> So here we are! Enjoy this chapter, and please leave comments and kudos!

Taako steps out of the bubble sphere into the Bureau, his bag heavy with the Animus Bell and his heart with grief. They return late at night, and there aren't many people around, which Taako is grateful for. Merle sighs and places his hand on Taako’s, giving him silent support.

 

“Did we makes the right choice?” Merle mutters, the first words he’s said since they headed back to the Bureau.

 

“What, choosing not to trust the shady guy in the red robe? I'd say we fuckin’ did, yeah.” Taako answers

 

“Guys!” Avi shouts. “They’re back! They’re back! They’re - they’re all here!” He runs up to them, his face shining.

 

“Where have you been? We lost contact with you. We thought you all died! We - wait. Where… what happened to Magnus?” Avi looks behind them, like he’s expecting to see Magnus appear behind them.

 

“Well, Avi…” Taako sighs. “Magnus didn’t make it. He died. Wonderland… it was a hell show.”

 

“What?” Avi says quietly, stricken. Behind him, the hangar doors open, and Killian, Carey, and Noelle walk in.

 

“Oh, shit.” Merle says. “Oh, shit…”

 

“Guys, you’re back!” Carey says, and runs towards them. “I didn’t - wait, where’s Magnus? What happened to Magnus?”

 

Taako hesitates. Carey’s face crumples, and she stares up at them with a forlorn look.

 

What could he say to her? What could he say to make the piercing pain of losing someone close to you lessen?

 

_ He died heroically. _

 

_ We tried to save him, but the rift… _

 

_ I had him, and I was about to pull him out. _

 

_ I let him die. He should still be here. _

 

_ I failed him. _

 

“He didn't…” Taako can feel his throat close up. “He didn't…”

 

“He didn't make it,” Merle speaks up. Merle was always a pretty straightforward guy, and in that moment, Taako is very grateful for that.

 

Carey looks devastated. She falls to the ground, and Killian rushes to her side, holding her up gently. Killian turns to them, worry and sadness evident in her face.

 

“What - what happened? How did it - How did it happen?” She asks as she cradles Carey in her arms.

 

“It was those damn liches. If I ever  _ see _ one again, and fuck it, that includes those Red Robes, I won't fucking hesitate to destroy them,” Merle growls. “They killed Magnus, and if it wasn't for them, he'd still fucking  _ be here _ …”

 

Merle trails off, clenching and unclenching his fist a few times. He turns away from Taako, his eyes burning with anger. Taako feels a wave of crushing guilt sweep through him, and he wonders how much of that anger is directed towards himself.

 

Merle should be angry with Taako. Taako had been so close, and if he had just tried a little harder, Magnus would still be with them.

 

“Well, it sounds like you all had a really awful time,” Killian says. “I'm so sorry about Magnus.”

 

Taako just nods, not trusting himself to speak. Killian helps Carey up, and they leave, Noelle trailing after them.

 

“Davenport.” Taako turns to see Davenport, flanked by two guards, holding a metal orb on a tray for the Animus Bell. Taako pulls the Animus Bell out of his bag and hesitates.

 

What if the Red Robe was right? They didn't know what was truly happening to the relics.

 

“Davenport,” Davenport says urgently. Taako nods and places the Animus Bell in the orb. Davenport wheels the Bell away towards the Director’s office, and now it's only him, Merle, and Avi in the hangar.

 

Avi just sighs heavily and turns to the sphere they traveled in, pulling out a washcloth.

 

Taako turns away and rubs his eyes. He opens them and for a split second, he sees Magnus standing in front of him, bleeding and covered in a strange black liquid.

 

“Taako?” he says. “Listen to me, the Director's hiding-”

 

And then, like a ghost, he disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. I think I might post the next chapter early because this one's short. But trust me, the next chapter's much longer.
> 
> Poor Griffin. Hope he gets better. Always sucks to be sick, and then having to take care of a kid who's also sick on top of that? Yeah, no fun.


	4. On The Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
> My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating   
> Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
> Till then I walk alone…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I was planning to post this early, but it's been a busy, busy week. Anyway, I'm glad I got this up. My posting may get less often, because my life has just gotten crazy, but I'll try to post when I can.

“You know, I don't think that punch did any more than the last hundred,” Kravitz says.

 

“At least I'm trying to do something!” Magnus grunts as he slams his fist into the wall again, sending another wave of pain up his arm. If he had been alive, his hands would have been a ruined mess, but they remain unaffected, looking exactly like they had before.

 

Magnus stops for a second, and he can hear it again. Howls and screams from outside the walls of the cell, scratching on the walls as they try to get in. Magnus swallows nervously and continues his attack on the only wall that doesn't have noises coming from the outside.

 

Kravitz pulls out a stone of farspeech and tries speaking into it, but it literally crumbles to ash in his hands. He grunts in frustration and runs a hand through his hair.

 

“Can't you, like, travel between the planes?” Magnus asks.

 

“I normally can,” Kravitz agrees. “But these things - they’re somehow separating the planes. I can't get into the material plane.” He shakes his head. “I also can’t commune with the Raven Queen. She's just not answering.”

 

Magnus remembers Merle’s words in Wonderland.

 

_ “I don't know what to say, guys. Pan's just not answering. I'm-  I'm losing my power.” _

 

Kravitz turns and listens to the scratches on the walls. “What are these things?” he mutters.

 

And then, Magnus remembers.

 

The Hunger. The way they consumed his world, the planet with two suns. He remembers Taako and Merle and goddamn  _ Barry Bluejeans  _ and they're the Red Robes who made the artifacts and those scratches on the wall are suddenly familiar.

 

The Hunger’s here. And no one knows. The Bureau of Balance has no idea because none of them remember the Hunger. Taako and Merle don't  _ know. _

 

But why? Why don't they remember?

 

“ _ You had a baby? An egg.” _

 

Another Voidfish. If it had been fed the knowledge of the Red Robes, and none of them had been inoculated…

 

Lucretia knew. Lucretia had the second Voidfish.

 

“We have to get out of here,” Magnus says. “Before they break through.”

 

“Yes, well, that was the plan. I have something. That might work. If it doesn't kill me.” Kravitz says.

 

“Well, fuck, I've been punching the wall for the past hour. Anything you've got is gonna be the best thing we have,” Magnus says. “And aren't you technically already dead?”

 

“Fair point. See the white fire torches?” Kravitz points at them. “They're designed to keep spirits in the Eternal Stockade in check. Basically, they make spirits weak and unable to leave.”

 

Kravitz walks over to one of the torches and reaches out to touch one. As he does, his hand turns skeletal and the fire seems to burn brighter and taller. Kravitz quickly pulls his hand back and turns to Magnus.

 

“The flames are even reacting to me. But you aren't affected. If we use the torches, they might weaken the walls and we can bust out.”

 

“Okay,” Magnus says slowly. “So you want us to wave some torches around and hope the walls just fall down?”

 

Kravitz shakes his head. “The torches are powered by dead souls. When one gets too close, they feed off the energy of the soul, weakening the soul and making the torches stronger. If they get strong enough, they'll be able to weaken the walls enough that we can get out.”

 

Magnus hesitates. “But if I'm not affected by the torches…”

 

“You'll need to hold them to the walls. I will feed them so they are strong enough to break through,” Kravitz says, his face neutral.

 

“What happens if it consumes all of your soul?” Magnus asks.

 

“I'll cease from existence.”

 

Magnus blinks. “Do we have any other option? I mean, Lucas was able to bring his mother back-”

 

“Necromancy.” Kravitz looks disgusted. “That would take someone in the material plane willing to do that, but necromancy is a tricky business. Often it's more  _ trapping _ souls than helping them escape. Not to mention, when Lucas brought his mother back, he almost caused an apocalyptic event.”

 

“Okay, okay. So this is our only option?”

 

Kravitz stares at him. “Getting out is more important than my soul. If I die to save the world, it is a good sacrifice.” He sighs. “Although Taako may beg to differ.”

 

“Fine.” Magnus marches over to the torch and grabs it, shoving it next to the wall. “What now?”

 

Kravitz looks at Magnus a moment before turning to the other torch. He hesitates, then stretches out his hand and places it on the white fire. Instantly, his whole form flickers to the skeleton, but Kravitz doesn't react.

 

Kravitz gasps, and Magnus looks at him. Kravitz has gone rigid, standing tense, with the hand at his side in a tight skeletal fist.

 

Magnus glances at the wall and jumps in surprise. The wall has started to melt, thick black liquid running down to the floor. It smells like burning tar and flesh, and Magnus leans away from it, the smell overpowering.

 

“Don't move!” Kravitz hisses as Magnus goes to take a step back. The wall is running thicker now, pooling on the floor and soaking into Magnus’s shoes.

 

The scratches are louder now, more frantic and long. Kravitz is trembling, his breaths coming out fast and short. The flames on the torches are burning very brightly and are growing slowly with every second.

 

Magnus can see cracks start to appear on the bones of the skeleton, and Kravitz grunts in pain. The flames are almost blinding now, and Magnus can barely look at them.

 

“Kravitz-”

 

“Focus!” Kravitz snaps, but his voice is different. It sounds brittle and strained, and also very,  _ very _ much like Edward's voice had. He lets out a cry of pain, but doesn't remove his hand. Magnus sees the hand of one of the Hunger break through the wall and reach in.

 

“Fuck it,” Magnus growls. With the torch in one hand, he body slams the wall, and he feels it quiver. Encouraged, he body slams it again and again, and it gives a little every time. He's covered in the thick black liquid now, but he doesn't stop.

 

He slams into the wall again and it cracks and then shatters, revealing what looks like the night sky. Magnus shivers as the cold breeze sweeps over him, eben colder now that he’s covered in the black liquid. Already, Magnus can see the wall starting to rebuild itself. He runs to Kravitz and pulls him off of the torch, slings him over his shoulder, and Magnus rushes out.

 

Just outside of the cell, Magnus watches as the wall begins to reform. Right before the wall finishes rebuilding, Magnus can see the Hunger break through into the cell. They rush at the wall, and to Magnus’s horror, they start climbing through the small gap.

 

The wall finally closes, cutting one of them in half with a wail. But there are still three that are approaching Magnus. He sets Kravitz gently down, and Kravitz groans.Magnus hesitates as the Hunger rush at him. He has no weapons, nowhere to go, and no way to defeat them.

 

Magnus swings his fist, connecting with one of them and sending it backwards. Another attacks Magnus, slashing him across the chest, leaving a deep cut.

 

Magnus cries out in pain, and looks down to see blood dripping out of the wound on his chest.

 

“How -” Magnus starts.

 

Kravitz grunts, and Magnus glances over to see the other figure bring its sword down on Kravitz. It crashes into Kravitz’s ribcage, breaking two ribs. Magnus hears a resounding  _ crack. _

 

Kravitz’s scythe appears in his hand, and he stands up, quickly cutting the figure down. He tosses the scythe to Magnus and collapses onto the ground.

 

Magnus roars and swings the scythe, feeling it connect with the figure in front of him. It hisses and disappears, and Magnus charges at the last one, bringing the scythe down in an arc to finish the battle.

 

“Shit!” Magnus says breathlessly. “That was close- Kravitz?”

 

He runs to Kravitz, who isn't moving. His glowing eyes are dim and barely giving off light. He has some large cracks throughout his bones and some of his ribs are broken and missing.

 

“Well, fuck,” Magnus says. “They just killed death.”

 

He looks around and realizes everything is silent. Standing on the sand of the Eternal Stockades, Magnus looks across the black lake. The lake is perfectly still, like glass.

 

Magnus frowns. The last time he had seen the lake, he had been dragged into the Astral Plane in Wonderland, and the lake had been choppy and restless, like a furious storm at sea.

 

But now it lays still, not even a ripple disturbing the water. Across the lake, there is not a single soul.

 

Magnus blinks and suddenly, he’s in the hangar of the Bureau, and Taako is staring at him.

 

“Taako?” he says. He has to warn them about the Hunger. But how could they know, if the Voidfish had consumed it?

 

“Listen to me, the Director's hiding-” And just like that, he’s back in the Astral Plane, next to an unconscious Kravitz.

 

The air is filled with the sound of shrieks, and in the distance, Magnus can see the Hunger approaching. He slings Kravitz over his shoulder and picks up the scythe.

  
Injured, lost, and desperate, he grips the scythe tightly and starts running.


End file.
